


Monkey Business 2

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo heard them that night and he's livid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Business 2

**Author's Note:**

> Written for evilchuckles on LJ.
> 
> This is a non-profit fiction, characters belong to Kazuya Minekura.

He heard them. Damn it he heard them and the mental image scorched his brain like heartburn. Goku was...Goku and Hakkai should have known better, touching him so intimately.  
Now he’s being even more distant and cold to the group and everybody stays out of his way. Everybody except Goku of course because that monkey just can’t leave well enough alone or take a hint. It’s been days since that night and instead of forget about it, Sanzo finds himself becoming more irritated. Especially if the two of them stand within a foot of each other.

“Sanzo, are you alright? You don’t seem to be paying particular attention to the morning paper and I’m happy you’re not holding on to someone’s neck right now.”

Hakkai’s ever present smile was plastered on his face and Sanzo smelt the tea cup with the brew he placed beside him. He ignored the man.

“Tch.”

Hakkai sighed before taking a seat around the small table he sat beside in his room.

“Sanzo, I know something’s bother you, you’re making the situation within the group even more delicate. I would like to find a way to placate things if possible, we cannot continue like this.”

Sanzo didn’t even spare Hakkai a glance. “Get the hell out of my room.”

Hakkai sighed. “You’re making things increasingly difficult...”

“And I’ll make you die if you don’t leave me alone,” he gritted out, biting into the butt of his Marlboro a little harder than he needed to. He couldn’t get the sound of Goku panting while Hakkai touched him out of his mind and it just made him so damn angry Hakkai would do that. He’s responsible for Goku and any handicap in the idiot’s development should be caused by him and nobody else.

There was a moment of silence before Hakkai retreated; leaving him alone to himself and all he could think was happy riddance. If he didn’t need him for this damn journey....

*****Saiyuki*****

Another town after another youkai battle and Sanzo really didn’t like the rooming arrangement. Two rooms for the four of them. Of course, he didn’t trust Hakkai within an inch of Goku and he made sure he was paired with the bottomless pit. Hakkai could fondle Gojyo for all he cared.

Throwing himself down on his bed, he sighed and closed his eyes. He felt a little worn from the fight earlier and his arm burned from where a youkai’s claws grazed into his flesh when he tried to grab the sutra.

A bullet to the head solved that problem.

“Sanzo...?” Goku called meekly.

He didn’t open his eyes. “What?”

Goku was obviously hesitant and Sanzo wanted to know what was on his mind so he would stop talking.

“Do you, um, do you hate Hakkai?”

That got his eyes open. “Why do you care?”

“Well...you aah...he um, wanted to heal you and...”

So, was Goku picking up for Hakkai now? What were they going to do next, sleep with each other?

“I don’t care, go sleep with him if you want,” he gritted out. He turned his back to hide how angry he was.

“What? Who said anything about sleeping with him? I’m already sleeping with you!”

Sanzo’s eyes flew open at that and he tried to quell the heat rushing to his face at that statement. He realized Goku didn’t pick up on his little innuendo but he really wondered why he was embarrassed when Goku mentioned sleeping with him. 

“Idiot. Go to sleep.”

“Ok, but why do you hate Hakkai?”

Sanzo swore under his breath. “Go to sleep, Goku.”

Goku slinked into his bed hesitantly.

“Sanzo...?”

The priest reached for his fan. Now he remembered why he doesn’t like rooming with Goku.

“...What would you do if you knew somebody liked you?”

“Shoot them.”

Nothing was heard for the rest of the night.

*****Saiyuki*****

Holy shit somebody was going to die tonight! That did not just happen! Sanzo saw red and reached for his gun, aiming to shoot when a hand grabbed his hand and held it firmly by his side.

“You crazy ass monk! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Gojyo screamed into his face.

“I’m going to kill Hakkai,” Sanzo gritted out, looking out at the startled man who a moment ago had Goku in his embrace behind the inn. He swore.

“Sanzo...?” Goku’s hesitant voice called out, he didn’t like to see him truly angry and that was just the tip of the iceberg, he was fucking livid!

“What the hell did Hakkai do to you?” Gojyo asked while stopping him from getting closer to the two. He didn’t answer, because in the end they were two consenting adults, even if it wasn’t all that obvious with Goku, but still...

“What the fuck is he doing with Goku?” he rebutted.

Hakkai’s eyes went from shocked to realization and the ever present smile returned to his lips. “Sanzo, calm down. Goku has something to tell you. Gojyo, let’s go.”

It was the knowing smile on Hakkai’s lips that made Sanzo hesitate to shoot when Gojyo freed him and they walked away, as if he knew something he didn’t. He looked to Goku, reigning in his composure and returning, outwardly at least, to his ever placid self.

“Sanzo...I...”

“What?” he bit out a little too forcefully. Were they official now? Did they take things to the next level? Why would Goku want Hakkai anyway? Wasn’t he the one the little idiot was always pining after? He angrily lit a smoke while Goku gathered his scrambled brains and took a long, deep drag. The nicotine was his only friend right now. If Goku wanted him to give Hakkai his hand in marriage he swore he would be journeying west alone from here on out because all of them would die from gunshot wounds to the head.

Goku played with his fingers and avoided his gaze. “Sanzo...I like...”

Where the fuck was his gun?

“I like you!” Goku shouted out with a little too much determination. The cigarette fell from his lips to hit the dirt.

“What?”

“I like you, Sanzo!” And with that Gou turned and fled.

Sanzo was too shell shocked to do more than watch him go and to be honest, he was also a little confused.

*****Saiyuki*****

Lemon green tea and a small plate of Japanese sweets. Hakkai sure knew how to kiss ass.

“So?”

Sanzo didn’t stop reading his paper or smoking his cigarette to deign Hakkai with an answer.

“I’m sure you realize your mistake.”

He snapped the next page of the newspaper in warning.

“Goku has needs like any other man, and if you won’t teach him, or even if I won’t, I’m sure somebody else will...”

“Over my dead body,” Sanzo bit out. Seriously? Where did Hakkai get off even suggesting that?

“Mmhmm.”

Condescending asshole. If Sanzo didn’t shoot him for his ways one of these days pigs will fly.

“Well then, laundry needs doing.” And with that Hakkai left. He wrinkled his nose at the idea that Hakkai would be washing Goku’s dirty underwear.

But then again he would be washing his too...God forbid the itching powder incident repeating itself...

*****Saiyuki*****

Three days later at another inn in another town.

Another three days of Goku ignoring him. To be honest the first two days, twenty three hours and forty five minutes were like pure heaven; peace finally!

But now...

“The rooming arrangements?” Hakkai asked before they each headed up the stairs. Two rooms again.

“Goku’s with me,” Sanzo pointed out nonchalantly.

The other two hurried upstairs and he glanced at his companion, who didn’t seem the least bit perturbed. As a matter of fact, that was the problem, Goku became too placid for his liking ever since his admission. It weirded him out that Goku liked him like that, and to be honest he didn’t know what to expect from their future encounters after, but being ignored wasn’t one of them and that weirded him out more.

Goku’s always liked him to some degree, so that was an easier pill to swallow than Goku ignoring him. Didn’t know he had it in him.

The room...same old, same old. Only this time the chipped paint was a different shade and the termite eating through the wooden table was more obvious. A mouse poked his head out a hole, squeaked and then retreated. Goku said nothing and threw himself on the bed and turned his back.

Not even a ‘Sanzo, I’m hungry~’.

He sat on his bed across from Goku’s, lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He needed some help with this. “Goku, what’s the problem?”

His voice was stern and brook no arguments.

“Nothing.” Goku answered without turning around.

“Cut the bullshit.”

Goku then turned around, looked at him with sad eyes and sighed. “You hate me now and would shoot me so why bother?”

“Why would I hate you?”

Goku shifted uncomfortably.

Well, he pissed him off a lot but hate was such a strong word, it wasn’t true.

Goku sat up and scratched the back of his head in his signature gesture of nervousness. “Well...um. I...I said I like you and I know you’ll hate me for it so...”

“Did I ever say such a thing?”

Goku looked to the floor. “No.”

“No. So the next time I don’t say something don’t assume I do. As for Hakkai, you’ll keep your distance. I don’t want him showing or telling you anything sexual. Am I clear?”

Goku’s eyes brightened up. “Does that mean you will show me?”

Sanzo inwardly cringed. “No.”

“But...!”

“No buts, now go to sleep.” Sanzo outed his cigarette, laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

“I was going to ask Hakkai how to perform oral sex. I’m curios and I want to know!”

Sanzo paled.

*****Saiyuki*****

Two weeks later Hakkai looked over at Gojyo, who was helping him do the dishes...for once. He handed him the washed plates and Gojyo would rinse them before setting them down on the counter to dry. He raised his eyes to the ceiling before focusing back on the dishes.

“Gojyo, do you think its wise telling Goku what to ask Sanzo to teach him?”

“Yeah...” Gojyo answered nonchalantly. “...that stupid ass monk wouldn’t know anal sex from being anal.”

Hakkai chuckled. “I guess you’re right...”

 

/End


End file.
